Poke Stars
by pokefan008
Summary: Who knew that music created the whole world.What's sad is that I have to BREED! Poke,Contest,Ikari,and Oldrival shippings


8 teens…..8 legends… 8 special powers…..2 groups…..4 girls and 4 boys…..8 BEST. Normal POV

''Wake up May,Misty its time to go to school'' Dawn whispered. ''Bacon and lollipops''May bolted right up.''May stop acting rich''Misty spoke. ''May were suppose to hide are secret identity,so you two hurry up and get dressed''Leaf said fixing her glasses. ''Fine''May whined.''I don't want to go to school''Misty pouted.''Why do we have to deal with children''Leaf whispered to Dawn. ''I CANT GO TO SCHOOL MY HAIR DOESNT WANT TO LOOK LIKE A NERD!''Dawn sat in a corner fell anime style''Why do I have to be the adult and the 4th one in the group''Leaf thought.''Alright were ready to go to school''May said skipping to the finally fixed her hair and left.

Misty POV

At school,''Great here comes the top famous kings in the world and the fake queens''Dawn rolled her eyes at the girls were squealing and screaming at them.''ASHY kiss me*said a fangirl.''Alright Im leaving''I took May's hand and scrammed.''WAIT FOR US!''Dawn yelled I stuck out my tongue at them and headed to the we went in the classroom people looked at us and laughed.I have deal with this everyday because were suppose to act like 's all Leaf idea that we should do went to the back of the classroom and sat at our and Leaf came rushing in the ran to the classroom and looked like there going to faint.''Bad news''Leaf said.

''Great what happened this time''I said sarcastically while drinking my water.''The boys are going to be in this class''Okay that clearly made sense cause I spit out my water and it went on May.'And…'', No more please, ''There sitting in the back of the classroom''May spilled her water at me and Dawn as a girly girl fainted.''Are you serious why did they ''I was cut off by the teacher coming teacher told us to sit down.''Alright class today we will be watching a video on how the whole universe is made but first our top boys of the school will be in this class from now on''.

The 4 boys walked was going crazy besides the teacher squealed.''Hi everyone Gary here ,wanna make out''Gary winked at everyone.''Hn…Paul"He looked at no one.''Drew the name'',he held out a rose and flicked his hair.''Ash ,i'm available''he smirked.

''Were would you like to sit'',''The back'',Drew winked at them and they won't notice went to the back of the classroom.''Hey nerds wanna make out with Gare" ,I was listening to music ,May was reading,Dawn was drawing ,and Leaf was writing.''Teacher are these girls blind'',Ash said.''Oh don't mind them they don't like you guys''.''Ash its okay lets go make out'' said one of his put my headphones on his ears.I looked at him,he was smirking.''Give me my headphones'',''I like this band too{Listen to The Cab}''he smirked at me and made my blood boil.

DAWN POV

I'm almost finish with my new favorite , number 78 make way for , my pencil broke.''Are you serious''I was about to get my other pencil but its gone.I was poked on my back and turned around,got the pencil and finished it.''Perfect'', then I is not my pencil.

I turned around only to see Paul glaring at me. I returned the pencil and turned around.''Troublesome'' Okay he made me mad.''I'm gonna kill you,you plum head''I was about to tackle him untill, I hit the wall.''Damn'' I cursed and sat back ,I shivered because I can tell he's glaring at me.''Troublesome''I had a big hole that burned my head.

MAY POV

Come on Kirito, kill the beast{Watch Sword Art Online if you never heard of it}. Then, a paper airplane landed on my 2 more. I turned around , only to be seeing Drew smirking at me.''If you want to play a sport don't play with me''I turned back around. Then he said, ''Oh, I know what happens its one of Ash's lives, he died'' he then threw an airplane in my head''I'm mad at him.''Stop acting like an airhead'' he flicked his hair.''Shut up grass head''I spoke. ''Sorry June'', ''Its May'' I yelled. ''June do you mind I'm reading.''He put a hole in my ,he gave me a rose.I looked at him surprised.''Your still an idiot and an airhead''he added.I started an argument with him.

LEAF POV

Ash is taunting Misty with her headphones,Paul is glaring at Dawn,and May's arguing with Drew.''I`ll still make a reservation with you ,even though your a nerd'',Okay! I slapped him.''Owwwwww'' he whined ''Get away from me you player!'',I yelled. The fangirls glared at me.I glared at them and stuck my tonuge out at looked at secret identity.I looked scared and they turned away.''Alright students let watch the video.''

She looked at us.''Girls detention and stop messing with them'',she yelled.I sighed and the boys smirked. The teacher spoke,''Alright class, going to watch the video on how this world is created so take out your notes,and for a little info these top boys have excellent powers can you come up and show us'' she asked. ''Sure'',they came up.'' Alright ,remember there parents created this world and they have to be married to the girls who's parents also created this world but couldn't find them'' she ,May,Dawn,and I sweat drop,''And remember there the top boys in singing class cause music is important in THIS WORLD,now show us,{PLEASE WATCH Aikatsu if you like girls becoming Japanese stars in a music academy,this will be kinda related to that}'' she said excited.''Alright'' they is gonna be interesting.

POP QUIZ

Which one can you guess who the first and second top couple?

What is your favorite shipping in this story and review?

PREVIEW TALK

May:Do you know what's going to happen next?

Drew:Baka,were going to tell you a legend about the how the world's created!

Dawn:Ash has an interesting power no one has ever heard of,can you tell me what it is

Paul:No spoilers Troublesome

Dawn:I'm not troublesome!

Ash:Hey,I need my time to talk so…my powers is what my author created

I smiled for what I taught him

Ash:But,I'm stronger than..

Misty and Leaf:Please review

Ash and Gary:HEY!

Ash:Mist your so mean

Misty:Ash you have to much fans so shut up

May:Vote for Contestshipping

Everyone:May!

Drew:I'm so embarrassed

Misty:Next time, THE LEGEND!

Me:Vote for Pokeshipping!

Misty glared at me and Ash smirked.


End file.
